Behind Green Eyes
by Tragedy Catalyst
Summary: Rose has been spotting the same man from afar for years. He is her familiar stranger, and she is ready to confront him.


**Title:** Behind Green Eyes  
><strong>Author: <strong>TragedyCatalyst  
><strong>Written On:<strong> September 15, 2011  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 948  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Eleventh Doctor, Rose Tyler, (Tenth Doctor), (Amy Pond), (Rory Williams)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rose x Doctor  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I love the idea that sometimes the Doctor will leave Amy and Rory somewhere and will pop in on past Rose, just to get a glimpse of her to reassure himself that she was real.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Rose has been spotting the same man from afar for years. He is her familiar stranger, and she is ready to confront him.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Doctor Who, kthnxbai.

* * *

><p>There he was again, that man. It had been a month since she had last spotted him out of the corner of her eye, all tweed and floppy hair. That inexplicable desire to turn around and look alerted her to his presence.<p>

She hadn't told the Doctor; he would just be worried and try to protect her from this stranger. But he wasn't a stranger, not really. For a few years now, she could feel her attention draw to a source, a tall and tired looking man, young and old at the same time. She never looked for him, but knew he would appear again, sometimes months between, or sometimes weeks, or, times when he looked especially tired, days.

For the first time in a long time, he had appeared on a day when the Doctor wasn't clinging close to her, not that she minded really. But she wanted to approach this familiar stranger for once, and with the Doctor having pinky-promised to leave her to shop for his Christmas present alone, this was the perfect opportunity. So she casually pulled out her phone, as though she were messaging someone, glanced around, eyes landing on the bench he was sitting on, and moved towards it.

She could see him tense, like a deer ready to run. She sat at the other end of the bench, still typing out a message to Mickey's disconnected number, waiting for his reaction. He didn't move. She hit send, pocketing her phone, and turned to him, finally able to see him up close, her familiar stranger.

One look at his sad and lonely green eyes had tears forming along the corners of hers. Rose Tyler launched herself at her Doctor, wrapping her arms around his neck, not at all minding the scratch of his jacket. He pulled her close, hugging her tight, his nose buried in the crook of her neck, breathing her in shakily. "You changed again," she whispered.

"Sorry, I tried not to for the longest time."

"Was anyone there to hold your hand?" Oh, his Rose Tyler, his amazing and brilliant and beautiful and selfless Rose Tyler.

"Not this time, no."

"This time being...?"

"Eleven. This is eleventh me. Nowhere near as foxy and still not ginger."

She pulled back slightly to rest her forehead against his. "Still my Doctor."

They walked hand in hand, as the Doctor and Rose Tyler should, laughing and grinning like fools, like they were never apart.

Seated in their booth at their chip shop, she gave him a look to say that "Yes, I am going to ask, and you can't stop me." He sighed and nodded for her to go ahead. "A bow tie, really?"

His mouth opened and closed multiple times before he could respond, "Hey! Bow ties are cool."

"Yeah, like ages ago. Don't tell me you also wear bowlers or something."

"A fez actually. Fezzes are cool."

"You're kidding me. A fez? And your companion lets you?"

"Well, no. She partook in its death, actually. But I can get a new one."

"She?" The word slipped out before Rose could stop it. The awkward moment was brief.

"Yes, her name is Amelia Pond, or Amy as she likes to go by now."

"But Amelia is a brilliant name."

"That's what I told her! But it's Amy. Amy and Rory, or the Ponds."

"Rory?" The image of two sisters filtered into her brain, but it was quickly squashed.

"Her husband."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're travelling with a married couple now? Bit domestic, isn't it?" He could tell she was teasing from her tongue in teeth smile, that smile he missed oh so very badly.

"I don't mind it so much, not after having it with you."

"We do domestic? With a carpet and a mortgage?" Her voice was filled with so much awe, he couldn't help but smile.

"Spoilers, Rose Tyler." She pulled a face and hit him jokingly, before digging into her pocket. This is when he called her, bored out of his mind, having promised to keep Jackie company and help her in the kitchen with supper while Rose went shopping. Finally escaping to the loo after faking an absolutely dignified, because Time Lords don't do anything less, pee dance, he called her to beg her to hurry up and come back to save him from her mother. She rolled her eyes, just like he imagined, with tongue in teeth, promising to rescue him soon.

Rose pocketed the device, turning back to him, " What would you do without me?"

"Go deaf from your mum's incessant yammering."

She shoved him before standing. "Better go save your hearing then. It was nice seeing you. Say hi more often, yeah?" She pulled him into a tight hug, strange with his new height, but still as comforting.

"Yeah. You take care, Rose Tyler, and keep my rude self in check."

"Of course. Ooh, I can't wait for this domestic bit you hinted at." Lingering for just a little bit longer, she made for the door.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Doctor?" Her beautiful brown eyes that he missed so much looked right into his soul, or what was left of it.

"Just remember," He took a deep breath, "Just remember, when the time comes, I meant to say it, okay?"

She nodded, a little confused, but smiled and breathed out one last "bye" before leaving his life once more. Till the next time he popped in for a visit, at least.


End file.
